1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tripod stands, and more particularly to an adjustable tripod stand for supporting various articles that has independently adjustable movable legs for installation on the steps of a stadium or auditorium.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tripod stands are desirable for supporting various articles and instruments since they provide selective height adjustment and a stable support. They are particularly useful is supporting such things as cameras, video equipment, telescopes, surveying instruments, and musical instruments. Tripod stands for drums, however, raise special problems when used on steps or stairs of an auditorium or stadium.
There are several patents that describe various adjustable tripod stand devices.
Bruneau U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,825 shows a tripod support for a table having adjustable legs.
Ley U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,695 shows another tripod support for a table having adjustable legs.
Boehm, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,130 discloses a holding device for surveying instruments which includes a channel-like mounting bracket with a pair of instrument gripping clamps and a pair of adjustable legs thereon which cooperate with the instrument to form a tripod type support for supporting the instrument in a reference position.
This invention is an improvement over May U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,910. It is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an adjustable tripod stand with independently adjustable legs which comprises a longitudinal extensible upright portion of telescoping tubular members, a plurality of collar members slidably mounted on the upright portion which are longitudinally adjustable relative to one another and to the upright portion for selective positioning thereon, and a plurality of movable leg members are operatively connected to upper and lower collar members for selective independent longitudinal positioning and radial extension relative to the upright portion and to one another. One leg of the tripod is adjustable in length a sufficient amount to permit support on two different stairs or steps of an auditorium or stadium.
When the upper leg supporting collar and the corresponding lower collar are moved toward each other on the upright portion, the bottom of the leg connected thereto will be extended radially outward to be positioned an unequal distance from the center of the upright portion relative to the other legs, and the upper leg supporting collar and the corresponding lower collar are moved away from each other, the bottom of the leg connected thereto will be drawn radially inward to be positioned an unequal distance from the center of the upright portion relative to the other legs. The one adjustable leg of the tripod allows the stand to be erected on multi-level surfaces.